


Chasing Sebastian

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has a crush on newcomer Sebastian Smythe.  This is the story of Blaine's misadventure in his pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sebastian

_**A/N:** This fic was written in response to **killersmythe** 's request on Tumblr to see a fic where Sebastian's the one being pursued. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I spend most of time on Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and other SeBlaine stuff that aren't seen here. I'd be honored if you can drop by and say hello or follow me. I can be found on Tumblr under " **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** ". Enjoy! _

* * *

CHASING SEBASTIAN

Relationship, or more specifically, how to get into a relationship, was a black box for Blaine Anderson. It never ceased to amaze him when he saw two unlikely people get together. If anything, it seemed like people were getting together all the time. It seemed to happen so often and so randomly that sometimes he wondered if there was a special formula to this whole thing. Because if there was a formula to how to obtain a boyfriend, Blaine Anderson was all for obtaining the secret recipe.

Blaine had pretty bad luck when it came to romance.

Actually, it was more of a case of having no luck whatsoever as far as romance was concerned. When he started attending Dalton Academy, Blaine was excited about the prospect of an open and tolerant environment toward gay students. He was convinced that it would mean that he would be able to find someone with whom he would share common interests and that perhaps finally, he could find the illusive boyfriend that he had been dreaming about.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the randomness of falling in love and getting into a relationship that happened to most people didn't apply to Blaine Anderson.

After one year at Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson was still single.

It wasn't that he wasn't well-liked. If anything, he was extremely popular amongst the students, gay and straight alike. He was doing well in school, people were nice to him, and he loved being part of the Warblers. Everything was perfect.

Everything except for the fact that he still didn't have a boyfriend.

Blaine would like to think that he wasn't a picky person. He believed that character and personality were very important traits in a boyfriend. Of course, he was a teenager after all so that meant looks would play a part too. Blaine had his fair share of crushes, but they just never seem to work out. After a rather embarrassing attempt to serenade an older boy at Gap, Blaine had decided that perhaps it was best that he put his boyfriend quest on an indefinite hold. Luckily for Blaine, he didn't have any more crushes for the rest of the semester.

It was Spring semester when Sebastian Smythe happened.

* * *

It was unusual, though not unheard of, to have new students transferring in mid-year. It was the sounds of furniture being shuffling about next door that woke Blaine on an early Sunday morning. But by the time he was awake enough to make his way out of his dorm room and into the hallway, his new neighbor was already nowhere in sight.

Little did Blaine know that he would meet this newcomer the very next day.

The first day of Spring semester was the Warbler tryout day. It was a day that Blaine always looked forward to. He was running a bit late from his last class so by the time he made his way to the tryout, it had already begun.

As soon as he pushed open the wooden doors that led to the Common room, Blaine was mesmerized.

There was a tall boy who was in the midst of his tryout. It took Blaine a few moments to realize that the boy was reenacting a scene from "West Side Story" that featured the Jets. Blaine stood transfixed at the door as the boy sang and danced to an intricate routine, hitting every note and nailing every move. But it wasn't just the performance that had Blaine mesmerized. It was the way the boy looked and carried himself. With stylishly coifed light brown hair that was styled in an organized chaos manner, sharp angular jawline, straight nose, arched eyebrows and the most gorgeous pair of blue-green eyes Blaine had ever seen; the boy carried himself with an air of confidence that was unusual for someone his age.

It was the sound of applause that drew Blaine out of his reverie. As the Warblers crowded around the boy with enthusiasm and excitement, Blaine knew that this boy was a shoo-in for the group.

"Blaine! There you are!" Jeff waved at him and gestured for him to come join them. "Meet Sebastian Smythe, our newest addition. He just moved in yesterday, his room is right next to yours.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine held out his hand. The boy turned around and Blaine found himself staring into the most gorgeous pool of ocean-green.

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian shook Blaine's hand and brushed his thumb lightly over Blaine's hand, sending a small electric shock up Blaine's spine. Sebastian looked Blaine up and down, his gaze so intense that Blaine couldn't help the blush that was making its way up his neck. "So you're the Blaine Anderson, it's a real pleasure."

It took a moment for Blaine to find the right words to say. And when he did, he knew he was in trouble.

Blaine Anderson had a new crush, and that new crush was Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

"So talk to him!" Jeff gesticulated wildly. "Since when did you become so shy about this sort of things?"

"What is that supposedly to mean?" Blaine asked defensively. "I just- I don't know. He's in a league of his own."

"Blaine, have you looked at yourself?" Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "You're the rising star of the Warblers, everyone loves you. And believe it or not, you're good-looking, nice, and charming. Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"You seemed to have forgotten about all my failed attempts." Blaine sighed. "That Gap fiasco with Jeremiah was humiliating."

"I can only remember one instance, and that one just wasn't meant to be." Jeff shrugged. "Come on, Jeremiah's way too old for you anyway."

"But Sebastian lived in Paris! Paris, Jeff! Paris!"

"I heard you the first time, Blaine. Sheesh!" Jeff ran a hand through his blond hair. "So he's well-traveled, big deal. You have to relax!"

"It's easier said than done though." Blaine found himself wringing his hands, something that he would only do when he was extremely nervous and stressed out. "You don't understand. This one, I got it really bad this time."

"Aww ... Blainey's in love!" Jeff said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, quiet!" Blaine punched Jeff's shoulder playfully. "I don't even know if he's gay, or out."

"Trust me, Blaine. He's out and proud." Jeff nodded. "That was part of his self-introduction when he came to the tryout. You missed some good stuff."

Somehow, Blaine was kind of hoping that Sebastian wasn't gay. At least in that case he would know for certain that he had no chance at all. After what happened with Jeremiah, Blaine really didn't want to be disappointed again, especially when in this case his feeling of attraction toward Sebastian was definitely much stronger.

"Just talk to him!" Jeff put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze. "Be your charming, confident self and knock him dead."

"Right."

"You can do it!" Jeff grinned and gave Blaine a thumbs-up sign. "I've faith in you!"

The last time Blaine had been himself, it had ended rather disastrously. It was bad enough that Jeremiah didn't feel the same way, it was even worse that Blaine had embarrassed the boy he liked and got him fired. Being himself definitely hadn't worked in the past, so that only meant one thing.

Blaine Anderson couldn't afford to be himself this time around, not if he wanted to become Sebastian Smythe's boyfriend.

This would call for some serious research.

* * *

Blaine was never one to read up on women's magazines. It wasn't that he had anything against women's magazines, it was just that he just couldn't relate. After all, he had no use for knowledge regarding which dress would go with which shoes, especially when he definitely didn't plan on going into women's fashion for his career choice. However, if he wanted to find out tips and tricks on how to pursue a guy, women's magazine might just be the source to go to; or in this case, the only source. Besides, it wasn't as though he really had many options to choose from.

Satisfied with that argument, Blaine proceeded to spend the rest of his Sunday afternoon reading through pages and pages of women's magazines. There was quite a lot of filtering Blaine had to do, since not many of the advice would work in case. One of the advices called for putting underwear inside the guy's pocket to suggest sexy times. Blaine scrapped that one right away. He wanted a boyfriend, not a one night stand. Besides, he wasn't some floozy. Another advice suggested wearing sexy lingerie, once again, Blaine crossed that out. He wasn't about to try anything out of the ordinary. He wanted to get closer to Sebastian, not scare him away.

By Sunday night, Blaine had narrowed his strategy - or Operation Sebastian Smythe as Blaine would like to call it - down to three plans. Monday was going to be an interesting day. Blaine just hoped that he could go through with it.

* * *

Plan A

It wasn't hard to find a seat where Blaine could be in Sebastian's line of vision. Blaine made sure that he sat close enough so that whatever he did, Sebastian wouldn't miss it. Their European history teacher liked to arrange the desks in circular format, citing that it encouraged more fruitful discussion. Blaine didn't mind it one bit, because he was sitting right across from Sebastian Smythe.

The magazine had suggested several things that would get a man's attention: crossing and uncrossing one's legs, licking one's lips meaningfully, and giving intense gazes at the object of affection. Well, Blaine thought he was a decent performer, so it really shouldn't be that hard, right?

_You can do it, Blaine. You can do it. This is easier than serenading Jeremiah in public._ Blaine tried to give himself a prep talk. If he told himself that enough, he should believe it. It was all about positive reinforcement and mind over matter, as Cooper would say.

As the teacher droned on about the Black Plague, Blaine tried to follow the magazine's suggestion at every chance he got. Blaine kept crossing and uncrossing his legs every five minutes; he even timed it to make sure it was right on the dot. And whenever he saw Sebastian looking in his general directions, Blaine would lick his lips while giving Sebastian an intense stare. Now, Blaine wasn't really sure how one could give an intense stare, but based on what little he knew from the fan fiction he read online and the shows he watched on television, Blaine surmised that it must involve some degree of blinking and smiling with his eyes.

Half way through the class, Blaine's eyes were starting to feel tired and his lips were starting to get dry; yet Sebastian had yet to return any of his gazes. The magazine had specified that if the attempt was successful, the man of his dream was supposed to stare back with an equally intense gaze. The few times that Sebastian did look at Blaine for more than a second, Blaine could've sworn that the taller boy looked more amused than interested.

By the time the bell rang, Blaine was really not feeling too great. His eyes were tired, his eyelids felt heavy, and his lips actually hurt. The magazine never warned about any of those side effects. Blaine wondered perhaps he might have overdone it a little, but all of his worries were forgotten when he saw Sebastian walking toward him.

_Oh, it worked!_

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian's lips curled up into something between a smile and a smirk. Blaine never knew that a smirk could look that sexy.

"Hi." His throat felt dry.

"I noticed you were blinking your eyes and licking your lips quite a bit earlier."

"Um …" This wasn't how Blaine imagined the conversation would go. He watched silently as Sebastian dug through his backpack and pulled out two items. "You should probably invest in some rewetting drops and chap stick. You can have mine."

"Thanks?" This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sebastian was supposed to be attracted to what Blaine did.

"Anytime." Sebastian gave him a small wave as he walked out of the classroom. "Oh, Blaine?"

"Y-yeah?" Blaine's heart skipped a beat. There was still hope after all.

"Holding your urine isn't good for your bladder." Sebastian added. "Trust me on this one. My mom's a doctor."

Blaine was too embarrassed to say anything. Not only had he not managed to secure a date with Sebastian, he had completely made a fool of himself. This certainly would not do.

Time for Plan B.

* * *

Plan B

Blaine woke up an hour earlier than usual, feeling nervous and giddy for what he was about to do. He took a quick shower and walked over to his closet. Dalton uniforms didn't give much leeway for one to be creative, but its restrictiveness also made it easier for Blaine to carry out what he was about to do.

Blaine tousled his hair with minimum gel in an effort to create a disheveled - but not homeless look - since he wanted to look dangerous and not homeless. And then he took out one of his newly washed Dalton shirt, still un-ironed and unfolded and put it on. Blaine left the top few buttons unbuttoned and the shirt untugged before looping his tie around his neck, leaving it half done. For a finishing touch, Blaine picked up his jacket and turned it inside out so that the more colorful lining was on the outside, slung the blazer over his shoulder, and stalked down the hall.

Blaine had made sure that he arrived in class five minutes late. The magazine called for fifteen minutes but Blaine just couldn't bring himself to do that. Being a punctual person, even one minute late felt like sacrilege for Blaine. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously before pushing the classroom door open, slamming it loudly behind him as he walked in.

Silence fell over the entire classroom. From the corner of the class Blaine could see Jeff's stunned look. Trent was gaping while Nick did a double take.

"Mr. Anderson, so nice of you to join us, in your disheveled state." Mr. Collins cast him a look of disapproval. "Perhaps while you wake up, you can hand in the assignment for the day?"

"No."

There was a resounding gasp from all the students. It wasn't that Blaine didn't do his homework. He actually did it in advance. But if he was going to be a bad boy, that meant he couldn't do his homework, right? Blaine cast a glance at Sebastian's direction. The taller boy's face was unreadable, but those green eyes were focused on Blaine.

Well, Blaine supposed it was a good thing that he at least had Sebastian's attention.

"What was that, Mr. Anderson?"

"No, I don't have my homework." Blaine swallowed hard. This whole being rebellious thing was a lot harder than it looked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the Principal's office for disorderly conduct and not following the school dress code." Mr. Collin gave Blaine another critical look.

The mention of the Principal's office sent waves of worry through Blaine. He couldn't afford to be sent to the Principal's office. They would call his parents or they might suspend him. Blaine Anderson couldn't afford to be suspended. He must have perfect record in school to get into Harvard. No, this wouldn't do.

"Mr. Anderson, go to—"

"I have my homework!" Blaine blurted out. He felt his face flushed red as he dug through his messenger bag and pulled out his homework.

"Good." Mr. Collins gave him a nod. "Since you've always been such a good student, I'll let this transgression pass. But I'm ordering you to change into something more presentable after class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine hung his head in embarrassment as he shuffled his way to his seat. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him but he didn't dare to look up.

This was an absolute disaster.

* * *

Plan C

Blaine took a deep breath as he watched Sebastian walk into one of the library aisles. Blaine wasn't a stalker, he really wasn't. In fact, the library was one of his favorite hangout spots aside from the Warbler Common Room. So when he found that Sebastian also seemed to frequent the library, Blaine was more than pleased about the discovery. He only had one last plan left, and it was his last resort because it was the most challenging one to pull off. If this didn't work, Blaine would probably have to throw in the towel.

Blaine really hoped it would work this time. But the truth was that he was really uncomfortable with this final plan. It felt aggressive and intrusive, and if the first two plans weren't typical Blaine Anderson behaviors, Plan C was definitely the polar opposite of what Blaine Anderson would do. But still, what was there to lose? Blaine would rather give this a try and see that it had failed than not trying at all and always wondered about the what-ifs.

Blaine squared his shoulders and tried to psych himself up with more prep talk and self-visualization. He got up quickly and quietly from his chair and headed toward the direction where he had last seen Sebastian Smythe. He was pretty sure Sebastian was still in the same book aisle.

Blaine found Sebastian rather easily. The taller boy was standing near the end of the corridor and flipping through some pages. Sebastian looked as though he was searching for a book. Blaine took a quick look around to ensure that there was no one within close proximity before he picked up his pace and made a beeline for Sebastian.

In an ideal scenario, Blaine was supposed to show his "wild side" by "taking charge". In this case, apparently it meant pushing his crush up against the wall and kissing him passionately. There were several issues with this suggestion. One, Blaine had never kissed anyone; two, Blaine wasn't sure if he actually had a "wild side" to show; three, the idea of taking charge just seemed incredibly aggressive, and Blaine was not an aggressive person.

_Don't think, just do it._ Blaine told himself.

"Sebastian?" His voice came out a bit too hoarse and too low to be heard. Blaine cleared his throat and tried again. "Sebastian."

That seemed to have gotten Sebastian's attention. The taller boy looked up from his book and stared at Blaine quizzically.

_Do it! It's now or never!_ The little voice inside of Blaine yelled. Almost mechanically, Blaine propelled himself forward and pushed Sebastian back against the bookshelf. He saw those green eyes widened in surprise before they turned into an expression of pain.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed when he hit his head against the shelf. "That hurts!"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for?" Sebastian snapped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I—I—um …" Blaine panicked. His eyes traveled down to Sebastian's lips and back to his eyes again. He couldn't do this, not this way. It wasn't right. "I'm sorry!"

"May I help you?" Sebastian sounded exasperated.

"I—Damn it!" This was a horrible idea. This whole thing had been an incredibly stupid idea. Blaine couldn't believe he even bought into these puerile suggestions in the first place. "I'm really sorry. I gotta go."

Blaine did the only thing he could do in this situation. He fled.

* * *

"Stop beating yourself up over it." Jeff gave Blaine a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I can't believe I even did that! That was incredibly stupid and just—just—" Blaine sighed. "I owe him an apology, that's if he hadn't already filed a restraining order on me."

"At least you didn't cause him to lose his job?" Jeff asked helpfully. "That was a joke, cheer up!"

"I swear, I'm never ever going to read those magazines again. I don't even know why I bothered. I should've known better." Blaine banged his head against the desk. "Am I really that desperate?"

"Nah, just a little boy crazy."

"Hey!"

"You should just be yourself." Jeff shrugged. "I don't know why you doubt yourself."

"Jeremiah, remember?" Blaine rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"You can't let one setback become your baggage. Hey Nick! Over here!" Jeff waved Nick over.

"It's now more than one setback. I feel so terrible about this. I probably gave him a concussion or something."

"You gave someone a concussion?" Nick frowned. "What happened?"

"No, he's just talking about his crush."

"You gave Sebastian a concussion?" Nick's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Ssshhh! How did you know about Sebastian?" Blaine was sure he hadn't told anyone but Jeff about this.

"It was really obvious. I think everyone knows." Nick seemed pleased with himself. "You're not exactly the best at hiding your feelings when you're smitten with someone."

The fact that everyone knew that Blaine had a crush on Sebastian seemed to make matter even worse. If things were really that apparent, then that meant Sebastian must know too.

Blaine knew he had to do something to fix this.

"Order, fellow Warblers! We have an announcement to make!" Wes banged his gavel. The Common Room went quiet immediately. "As you know, it's time for our annual fundraising again."

There were enthusiastic cheers and laughter heard in the room. The Warbler's annual fundraising event was always the best.

"Attention! Attention please!" Wes banged his gavel again. "This year, the Council has decided that we'll leverage on our talent to do the fundraising. We'll be selling 'Warbler Grams'."

There were murmurs amongst the Warblers at the idea.

"For a small fee, we will sing a song and deliver a message to anyone within Dalton Academy. As long as the message is not hurtful, inappropriate, or malicious, we'll do it."

As the Warblers broke into another round of cheers and applause for the idea, Blaine realized that he had just found his solution.

It was time for Blaine to be himself.

* * *

The Warbler Gram had been a resounding success. Over the course of one week, the Warblers had raised more than enough money to sponsor a school outing, costumes, and plane fare for the Nationals this year. For Blaine, the Warbler Gram had offered him the perfect opportunity to express his apologies and remorse toward what he had done to Sebastian through singing and dancing. After learning his lessons from the Gap attack, Blaine had made sure that the note and flowers that were included with the Warbler performance remained unsigned, although the message written and sang gave enough context for Sebastian to know that it came from Blaine.

Blaine just hoped that Sebastian would forgive him. At this point, Blaine didn't care if he never got Sebastian as a boyfriend. It had been an immature and selfish move on his part to pursue Sebastian in such a disrespectful and asinine manner; he only hoped that Sebastian would be willing to look past it and if Blaine as lucky, perhaps he could still be friends with his next door neighbor.

It was midnight on a school night and Blaine hadn't been able to fall asleep. He had spent the last hour tossing and turning on his bed, his body exhausted but his mind far too awake to sleep. Finally, Blaine turned on the light next to his bed and opened his bedside drawer to look for some melatonin. He was about to take his melatonin when he heard a knock at the door.

Blaine thought he was hearing things at first. After all, most students were asleep by this point. But when he heard the knock again, Blaine quickly rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, night owl. I figured you're still awake." Blaine felt his mouth went dry at the sight before him. Sebastian Smythe was standing at his door way, wearing nothing except for a pair of pajama pants. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry! Please, come inside." Blaine stepped aside awkwardly and closed the door behind them, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine thought he just saw a leer but surely that couldn't be true. This was the boy whom he had harassed the past week and then apologized to through sing and dancing.

"So … can I help you with something?" Blaine stood next to his desk, unsure of where he should place himself. The last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for harassing Sebastian.

"I just want to talk." Sebastian sat down on Blaine's bed and patted the space next to him. "Sit. I don't bite unless you want me to."

It was strange to see Sebastian this way. Actually, it was the first time Sebastian had really spoken to Blaine since they had first met. Suddenly, Blaine wished that he had really just been himself and taken the time to get to know Sebastian rather than trying out all those stupid techniques to impress the boy.

"Sebastian—" If they were going to talk, Blaine figured he might as well use this opportunity to apologize again. "I'm really sorry about—well, everything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian cocked his head in confusion.

"I mean—um … when I was licking my lips and giving you those looks, and when I try to look like a bad boy and—that time at the library when I tried to kiss—well I mean …" Blaine was sure that his face couldn't turn any redder than this. "I'm really sorry. It wasn't me at all. I'm really not like that."

"You were trying to kiss me?" Blaine could tell that Sebastian was trying to contain his laughter. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or offended.

"I—um …"

_Oh, what the hell, may as well tell him._

"Yes." Blaine admitted in a small voice. "It was a horrible idea. I should've just been myself. I'm really sorry."

"I know you're sorry. You practically shouted that from the mountain with your song and dance." Sebastian had a smile on his face, but there was no trace of mockery there. "And yeah, you should've been yourself. I heard you were great with your serenades."

"Oh no, not that one." Blaine sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll let you in on a secret." Sebastian draped his arm across Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt his heart racing at the touch. "You should've gone with the serenading route on day 1."

"I should have?" Blaine echoed. Did Sebastian just imply that he was interested in Blaine?

"That whole bad boy, aggressive lover thing just weren't you." Sebastian leaned in closer. Blaine could feel the heat radiating from the taller boy's body. "I'm not big on romantic stuff, but that whole innocent thing you got going for you? Way better."

"Really?" Blaine was sure that he must be dreaming. Maybe he had taken the melatonin and was currently in a blessed dream of some sort. But no, he was quite certain he never even found the melatonin.

"Are you going to answer everything with a question?" Blaine turned his head and found Sebastian's face inches from his. He had never been so close to anyone before.

"No, no I'm not." Blaine swallowed hard. He wondered what was supposed to happen now.

"So, did I hear you right earlier? I think you said you wanted to kiss me?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. Damn it." Blaine wished the ground would swallow him whole. He couldn't seem to properly convey what he really wanted. "I wanted to ask you out."

"Why don't you then?" Sebastian looked at him expectantly. "You're here, and I'm here. What are you waiting for?"

Oh. Well, then.

"Sebastian," Blaine took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me? Please?"

Sebastian gave a soft laugh in response. Suddenly, Blaine had a horrifying thought that this had all been one cruel joke.

"Yes."

"Did you just say 'yes'?" Blaine had to confirm. This seemed too good to be true.

Instead of answering, Sebastian cupped the back of Blaine's neck and pulled Blaine forward as he closed the distance between them with a kiss. Sebastian's lips were softer than Blaine imagined. The kiss was gentle with a slight pressure as Sebastian's mouth moved against his. Almost too quickly, Sebastian pulled away.

"Breath, Blaine. I don't want you to die before we even get to the good stuff." Sebastian quipped.

It took a few moment for Blaine to realize how ragged his breathing was. But he had an excuse, that was his first kiss so he was allowed to feel a bit overwhelmed and excited enough to forget about breathing.

"Oh, wow. That was—wow."

"I've been told I have that effect on people." Sebastian smirked as he got up from the bed and moved toward the door. "And now that we got this sorted, when's our first date?"

"Uh—This Friday? I'll pick you up for a movie at eight?" Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Done. Well, I must get my beauty sleep now." Sebastian opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before giving Blaine a wink. "We'll continue where we left off on Friday, there's a whole lot more where that came from."

Sebastian closed the door behind him before Blaine had a chance to respond. In some ways, Blaine was glad that Sebastian left before he said anything else; because when what had just transpired finally sunk in, Blaine found himself doing a happy dance for the next five minutes until he eventually tripped over himself and fell onto the bed.

As Blaine lay in bed later that night, he still found himself unable to sleep. But this time, he knew it was from happiness and excitement. After all of his failed attempts and misadventure in chasing, Blaine had finally caught Sebastian.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I hope you enjoyed this fic. I spend most of time on Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and other SeBlaine stuff that aren't seen here. I'd be honored if you can drop by and say hello or follow me. I can be found on Tumblr under " **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** "._


End file.
